I Promise
by 2 lol
Summary: My first fanfic, hope you enjoy it.  Anyway, takes place after season 2, and involves confusion, hunger, and rising emotions.  Exciting no?  Rated T just to be safe


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx or any other franchise

This is my first fic, hope you enjoy it, and I apologize if the story does not correlate with the actual timeline of the series. Please let me know though, and constructive criticism is welcome. Oh, and this fic takes place after season 2, but before season 3.

Read and review if you would like.

_**I Promise**_

'_Come on Jaden think- wait… what was the question again?' _The Slyfer brunette could only ponder-his mind in complete disarray, confused, and exhausted.

Jaden Yuki sat alone, his back against a tree not too far off from his dorm. He had spent the last hour trying to solve his newest challenge. No one could deny Jaden's skills at duel monsters; he had proven time and again that he was more than capable of competing with the academy's top duelist, and managed to save the academy itself more than once. However, homework assignments were a completely different story.

"I can't believe I waited this long to start on this thing", said Jaden. Originally an essay assignment for Dr. Crowler, Jaden didn't feel, let alone think, much about it. Until now that is, the Slyfer quickly learned, a tad late, that the essay was proving to be quite the formidable adversary.

Biting down on his pencil in irritation, Jaden gave a loud sigh, and desperately looked upward in hopes of salvation. Unfortunately, only blank clouds stared back.

_Come on Jay, you can do this, how hard can it be to… darn it!_

Jaden slumped down even further down the tree, a crushed look on his face.

'_I should have listened to Syrus, he warned me not to hold it back to the last minute'_, thought Jaden. His friend's words still remained fresh on his mind- despite them being said more than a week ago.

"Jaden! What are you doing!" Syrus exclaimed, confused over the present behavior of his friend.

"Whoa! Where's the fire Sy?" Jaden Yuki asked, perched on his bed, taken a back by Syrus's sudden outburst.

"There is no fire, but what are you doing? Were supposed to be working on Dr. Crowler's homework assignment." calmly responded Syrus, though evidently worried.

"Oh, is that why you got so worked up? Relax Sy; we have plenty of time for that later."

Syrus looked anxiously at his friend. He knew better than anyone that Jaden was an amazing duelist, better even then his brother, Zane. Yet, he also knew that homework is, in a way, his friend's Achilles heel.

"Jaden, I hope you know what you're doing".

Jaden peered open his eye, giving his friend a quick glance. A slight smile soon spread across his face, and his eye slowly closed a second later. "You worry too much Sy; we have more than a week to finish, and besides… taking a nap after Crowler's class won't hurt anybody." said Jaden, shifting his body into a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, but Dr. Crowler said you could fail if-," retorted Syrus, only to be cut off by Jaden.

"I know, I know. Look Sy, I got it covered, I'll just do it on sometime next week- I mean it is Friday after all".

Syrus sighed in defeat. '_We do have time, but…' _ Syrus looked down at his paper, or what would later be his paper… hopefully. '_This essay feels more like a final exam than a homework assignment,' _thought Syrus, feeling more than a little intimidated by the blank page that stared back at him.

Jaden noticed his friend's worried expression and, quite lazily, commented on it. "Hey, don't think about it too much, okay?" Well both A's that essay: pass Dr. Crowler's class, not have to take it again, and have plenty of time left for lunch," said Jaden a smug smile on his face as he drifted back to his nap.

At his desk, Syrus merely looked at Jaden, a perplexed look on his face. '_I hope so; otherwise Dr. Crowler will have both our heads_.' Syrus shook at the mere though of having to retake a class, '_but enough dawdling, I have a paper to write_.'

With those final thoughts in mind, Syrus continued his work, while Jaden fell asleep with a smile. '_Ah, it's about time Friday got here_,' was the Slyfer's final thoughts before loosing consciousness.

As Jaden remembered his friend's warnings, he found that his brain wasn't the only organ that had 'burned out'. Placing his hand on his rumbling stomach, he cursed his earlier decision to skip brunch. '_Man, I could really go for a couple of sandwiches right about now_.'

Hearing his stomach growl, Jaden found that there was only one solution-the cafeteria. Gathering most of his things quickly, the young brunette soon stalled as he stared down at his blank page.

'_Oh, yeah… I almost forgot about you._' He continued to stare at his blank paper, contemplating on whether he should take it or not. '_Just a quick break, and I'll be back to finish you.'_ As he made his way down the hill, growing hungrier by the second, Jaden started to speed up his pace, not wanting to prolong his stomach's torture for much longer. '_Oh, this is gunna be great, can't wait to get my hands on one of those delicious and soft sandwiches_,' a bright smile on his face, Jaden continued on his way towards the school.

However, a voice caught his attention before he could fully make a run for it.

Now confused and still hungry, Jaden looked behind him to identify who had called out his name. He didn't have to look far, because were he had once sat against the tree stood and all too familiar face.

Alexis looked at Jaden with a confused, and… irritated expression.

"Jaden, where are you going?"

Jaden blinked in confusion, unsure as to why the Obelisk's voice carried a hint of impatience. He also noticed that Alexis was holding onto what appeared to be a white plastic bag in her right hand. Recalling where he was going and why, Jaden answered her question.

"To get some food lex; I haven't eaten all day," answered the Slyfer, as his hands drifted to his stomach. '_Food_…'

Alexis offered her friend a small smile. Glancing down at his paper next to her feet, she could see that he had made little progress. Quickly fixing her view on him again, she raised the plastic bag as if offering it to the hungry Slyfer.

"I know. Syrus and Hassleberry told me you skipped breakfast, and sent you this."

It didn't take Jaden long to realize what the bag contained; he could even make out the outlines of the sandwiches from his position.

"Wow, thanks Alexis! Your a real lifesaver," happily exclaimed the brunette, making sure to flash Alexis with one his trademark grins.

Alexis could feel slight warmth resonating from her cheeks. She silently thanked the tree beside her for providing shade, which hopefully masked her blush. While she pondered on why she was blushing in the first place, she failed to notice that Jaden had already reached her.

Easily regaining her composure, the young Obelisk handed the bag over to her friend; who looked more than eager to devour its contents.

Two minutes and two sandwiches later, Jaden's stomach had finally quieted. He had sat down in his original seat against the tree, and was about to reach for the third and final sandwich, when a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey Alexis, not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but why didn't Syrus or Hassleberry bring me the lunch," asked Jaden, as he proceeded to undo the wrapping around his last snack.

Alexis, who had sat down to the right of the Slyfer red, only rolled her eyes in response to his question.

"I already told you Jaden. Syrus and Hassleberry are having a practice duel in the duel arena; they asked me if I could deliver it to you, and help you with Dr. Crowler's essay," explained Alexis.

Jaden scratched his head, "thanks, but I don't think I'll be able to finish it by tomorrow. I mean, I've already spent an eternity trying to figure it out; I'll probably end up writing down whatever, and just hope for the best."

"It's not that difficult Jaden, and you're giving up too easily; you have to pass with a decent grade or you'll end up with Dr. Crowler for another semester. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not, but it took Syrus more than a day to write his. And even if I don't pass, I still have the final exam to boost my grade up." Sitting up straight and fixing his gaze on the girl next to him, he continued, "By the way, I appreciate your help Alexis, but I don't want you wasting your Sunday with me; I'm sure your friends are probably wondering where you are right now actually."

Crossing her arms and turning so as to face him more directly. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you're trying to get rid of me, Jaden".

Frantically waving his hands in front him, "N-no that's not it at all, really. I just don't want you to think that you have to help me just because Syrus and Hassleberry asked you too," replied the Slyfer, chuckling nervously as he stared sheepishly at Alexis.

"Hmph, I'm not here because I feel obligated to help you. I'm here because I want to help you." Alexis returned Jaden's previous stare with one of her own, although, her eyes projected more accusation, than a friendly gesture.

Daunted by the look in her eyes, Jaden quickly searched his mind for an idea to remedy the situation. '_Man, way to go Yuki, here's a friend trying to help you, and you go and mess things up._' Becoming increasingly nervous under Alexis's glare, Jaden quickly rushed to say something, anything, which would alleviate his current position.

"I'm sorry."

Alexis found her face softening, some what touched by the sudden declaration, but surely Jaden knew that she was only teasing? Before she could explain however, the Slyfer continued on with his apology.

"I'm sorry Alexis; you were only trying to help. I didn't mean to make it sound like I wanted you gone. In fact… if I had to choose one of my friends to help me out with this, well… I'd choose you in a heartbeat." He looked at her again, and this time, he was happy to see that a small smile wanting to tug at her lips; not to mention that her eyes had regained their soft nature.

"Do you really mean that, Jaden?"

"Promise, I mean, you're the smartest person I know lex," assured Jaden. Having regained his confidence, he flashed Alexis with the most amazing smile he could possibly offer. Jaden witnessed the change in his friend's facial expression. The girl-no… '_Beautiful young woman'_, was now smiling brightly, her hazel golden eyes glistened at the sun's touch. _'Wow, I never realized how beautiful she looks when she… wait… what did I just think?'_

The blonde Obelisk looked admiringly at Jaden. His chocolate brown eyes wielded nothing but the outmost sincerity, and undying trust glowed from his smile. '_Jaden, I hope you never loose your smile_', as she continued to stare at the brunette; she felt her heart skip a beat. Her cheeks once again flared up with warmth; in her attempts to mask it she failed to notice that Jaden Yuki's cheeks held a similar color to her own.

As they continued to gaze at each other, both teens failed to notice that their bodies had shifted closer to one another. They also failed to acknowledge, for the moment, that one of their hands had already bridged the gap between them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Slyfer slacker."

Both Jaden and Alexis jolted back to reality, intertwined fingers quickly separated, and both students looked for the source of the voice.

Once upon each other, their eyesight settled on the lone figure of Chazz Princeton.

"So, still working on that silly little essay of yours?" questioned Chazz. Despite the not so friendly tone his voice carried, both students sitting under the tree knew he meant no actual disrespect… well, maybe a little.

The Slyfer red scratched the back of his head nervously. "Truth be told, I haven't actually started on it just yet." answered Jaden, an embarrassed chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Figures, not even with Alexis's help can you muster a couple of paragraphs. Sometimes, I really think on how you even managed to survive this far in the first place." Chazz stood, striking a thoughtful pose with his index finger stroking his chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

"That's enough Chazz, or have you already forgotten how your last duels with Jaden turned out?" retorted Alexis. She had already dealt with Chazz's personality tantrums numerous times, and she didn't feel like tolerating them now; especially, since he was using a fellow student's academics as fuel for his insults, regardless if he was joking or not.

The dark eyed duelist raised his fist in anger, "T-those duels didn't count! I was merely warming up, but next time things will be different; I'll wipe the floor with that Slacker, and then everyone will now the true might of 'The CHAZZ'!"

By now, 'the Chazz', was posing as if he had countless admirers surrounding him. The other two duelists merely sweat dropped, as their friend threw grins and poses left and right.

"Right… well I kinda still have a paper to write, so if you don't mind picking this up another day, that would really be um… great."

"Don't worry our re-match-your downfall, will take place shortly." Shot Chazz, who had now ceased with the theatrics. "As for your paper, you might as well take the zero."

"Beat it Chazz!" snapped Alexis, who had just about reached her limit. Arms crossed with glaring eyes, and now standing, she made it clear that for the time being, he was no longer welcome. '_Honestly, this isn't what Jaden needs right now_.'

Challenging her glare with one of his own, the dark haired duelist made sure to stand his ground, not wanting to yield to the Obelisk with out resistance.

"Fine, but if you're going to help him, just remember that you can't hold his hand forever." With those final words, Chazz continued his way down the path, in the direction of the school, no doubt headed for the duel arena.

However, Alexis didn't pay him much attention; she was dwelling on Chazz's final words, and pondered if he had seen anything that would have inspired his last declaration. Looking down at her left hand, with a look of sincere confusion, the Obelisk could only guess at exactly what had happened, and why it had happened in the first place. '_Why did we…'_, as if he held the answer, her eyes shifted upon Jaden… who, she was slightly surprised, had his pencil moving smoothly across his previously blank page.

She again sat down, quietly, and raised an amused eyebrow at her friend, hoping to understand what had inspired his apparent… enthusiasm? The look in his eyes was of the outmost determination. Not wanting to disrupt his train of thought, Alexis decided to wait for the Slyfer to finish writing his thoughts on paper. _'I've never seen him so… excited over a written assignment before, or any for that matter._' Having finished his introductory paragraph, Jaden dropped his pencil; a content smile slowly spreading across his face, as he examined what he had just written.

"Penny for your thoughts Jaden?" asked Alexis, happy he had made progress.

Finally meeting the gaze of her hazel orbs, Jaden threw a thankful smile in her direction. "Thanks couldn't have done it with out you lex!"

Seeing the confusion spread across her face, Jaden quickly offered his friend an explanation. "I thought about what Chazz said, you know that last part? Anyway, he's right, and I thought about having to repeat Crowler's class all over again, and honestly, I guess I didn't really mind the idea of having to retake it. I mean, I would still see Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion, even Chazz because we hang out a lot at the dorm."

Alexis listened carefully, but was still confused as to how she, let alone what Chazz had said, had helped Jaden. She pushed the lingering thoughts of Chazz's words further into the back of her mind, as Jaden continued with his explanation.

"Anyway, I would still see them, regardless of the class I'm in, but… if I do fail… then I won't get to see you as often as everybody else.", said Jaden who offered her a small smile.

Alexis blushed, having understood how she, indirectly, had inspired Jaden.

"Besides you're my fiancée, and I wouldn't be much of a good friend if I let you put up with Chazz's temper all by yourself. So don't worry Alexis, I promise I'll pass that class and be right there next to you if you ever need my help. And you know me, I always keep my promises!"

By now, Alexis was blushing furiously, and Jaden mentioning her being his fiancée didn't help her diminish her blush. Her mind and heart were racing for a reply, any, so she could regain control of herself again, '_Why does this keep happening?_' She thought, her gaze looking downcast, feeling her heart pulse at an accelerated rate… '_Why do I keep getting nervous around Jaden, and why did we…_'

Alexis never finished her thought, "Are you okay lex?" asked Jaden, who had a worried expression on his face, as he looked into her eyes and found her staring back, Jaden felt his body grow tense, uncomfortable, and… warm?

"Jaden, do you remember what happened-before Chazz showed up?" Jaden felt his heart skip a beat at the thought, "um…sure, why?" answered Jaden, as he fidgeted with his pencil.

Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, but Alexis could swear she saw Jaden's face take on a slight crimson color. _'Is he… blushing?'_ Giving his paper a quick glance, Alexis took a deep breath. "It's getting late; we should really concentrate on finishing your essay."

Jaden looked at the Queen of Obelisk blue with an understanding nod, surprised that she was changing the subject, _'she did just change it…right?'_ However, he didn't object; she was right after all, it was getting late, and he didn't want Alexis to stay out too long helping him, especially since it would be getting dark soon.

"A promise is a promise. And thanks again for your help lex." Jaden shifted his weight so as to get some blood into his legs again.

His friend motioned for his paper; eager to read and revise his work; as she accepted his paper, their hands brushed sending a light sensation through their bodies, however neither showed that they had noticed it, but rather pushed the thought to the back of their minds. They had both decided that it was neither the time nor place to ponder on such thoughts; they would have to wait for a later time.

Shaking her head, "don't mention, that's what friends are for." A few seconds later, Alexis let out a cheerful giggle, "Jaden, you misspelled determination."

The two duelists continued their work, one wrote and one revised, until at last the paper came to fruition.

Gazing at the now setting sun, Alexis decided that it was time she started heading back to her dorm, she felt tired and sleep sounded all too promising. "Want me to walk you back?" asked Jaden, not wanting Alexis to be caught in the dark.

"No, that's fine, I wouldn't want you to walk just because it's getting dark, I'll be fine; besides you should probably go get some rest yourself." Both were now standing, and Alexis was about to say her goodbyes, when Jaden spoke first.

A clever grin appeared on the brunette's face. "I want to walk you because I want to, not because I feel obligated to." Alexis stared in shock, not having expected a reply that turned her own words against her, especially since it came from Jaden.

Deciding she wasn't up for another argument, Alexis let out a tired sigh, and nodded her approval to her friend. "If you really want to." commented the blonde smiling as she and Jaden started walking towards the Obelisk blue dormitories. Jaden nodded in return, "It's what friends are for."

Both friends walked in silence, deciding it was best not to make conversation and merely enjoy the other's company. They both had a bunch of emotions and thoughts running in their young minds and hearts, but both felt happy to have spent the afternoon together, even if it part of it was a tad awkward.

The Obelisk girls' dorm came into view, and Alexis abruptly stopped her walk, as if contemplating something.

Jaden was slow to notice this, but didn't hesitate to stop himself and wait for his friend to come around. She looked deep in thought, but he also managed to notice how her skin managed to shine in the pale moonlight. A thought he quickly dismissed as being a sign of hunger… he hadn't eaten in a while after all.

Alexis, had meanwhile come out of her thoughts, and let out a slight giggle when she saw Jaden placing his hands over his stomach. No doubt in hunger.

"Thanks for walking with me Jaden, but I think I can manage on my own from here."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow in class then, have a goodnight lex."

Alexis responded accordingly and both gave each other once last glance before they turned and started heading off to their respective dorms, sleep urging their minds. All the Slyfer red could think about now was sleep, and getting a quick bed time snack. Jaden walked back to his dorm with his hands crossed behind his head, when he heard a sound behind him, and turned to see Alexis jogging up to him, but before he could even think of something to say, he was greeted with a light hug from the Obelisk.

He had to step back and catch himself before he lost his balance, obviously not expecting the hug, or understanding it. "Thanks for always being there." With that said, Alexis gave Jaden a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran back toward her dorm, leaving Jaden by himself once more, confused as to what had exactly just happened.

Slowly touching his cheek in confusion, Jaden could only wonder as to what brought up the sudden sign of gratitude. Deciding that it was merely that, Jaden continued on his way, a small and tired smile on his face.

'_Hmm, maybe I should skip breakfast more often.'_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, or at least that it wasn't that bad. Anyway, I would like to comment a on a few things regarding this fic. First, I have not watched the series in its entirety; due to the fact that while it was being aired on CN, I never really found the time for it. In fact, in all I've only watched about 20 episodes , sucks I know. I have read the plot though so hopefully that was enough. Next, thank you for reading it! I don't know when I'll post another fic up, primarily because I have not thought of anything as of right now. I can see myself writing a sequel, or expanding this fic to a more complete story, but that all depends on you . Just for the record though, if I do end up writing an actual project could someone please give me some pointers on how to write duels? I mean, I've only know so many cards in each person's deck.

Finally, I hope I was able to properly play the characters in a way with out making them sound to OC. Well, that's it for now; let me know what you think, later.


End file.
